Ketika Hujan Turun
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: For Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge/Ketika hujan turun, kau dan aku—berbagi payung bersama—saling menautkan jemari, berharap waktu 'tuk berhenti/Tema nomor 9/RRnC please..


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ketika Hujan Turun** **© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

**.**

**.**

_**Ketika hujan turun, kau dan aku—berbagi payung bersama—saling menautkan jemari, berharap waktu 'tuk berhenti**_

Mantan _nuke-nin_ itu berlari kecil ketika hujan deras mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya. Dalam hatinya ia terus merutuki hujan yang datang di saat tidak tepat. Jalanan sedang lenggang saat itu dimana tidak ada satu orang pun disana. Pemuda yang menyandang marga Uchiha itu menarik napas lega diam-diam. Dalam hatinya ia bersyukur tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat tampang konyol seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang basah kuyup karena kehujanan.

Merasa lelah terus-terusan berlari, Sasuke menepi—mencari tempat berteduh. Pemuda itu baru saja pulang setelah menjalankan misinya. Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko kecil yang sudah tutup. Ia melangkah maju—mencari tempat yang terlindung dari hujan deras kala itu.

Kedua tangannya disilang. Ujung sepatunya dihentak-hentakkan ke tanah. Memandang datar bulir-bulir hujan yang nampaknya kian deras. Sesekali pemuda itu berdecak kesal. Hujan sepertinya masih belum mau berhenti.

"Mau kuantar?" Sasuke menoleh—dilihatnya seorang gadis berhelaian _pink_ panjang menawarkan jasanya sambil menyodorkan payung berwarna hijau senada dengan iris klorofil cerahnya.

Pemuda _emo_ itu melirik sekilas kemudian kembali berpaling dari manik klorofil gadis itu—Sakura. "Tidak perlu," jawabnya singkat.

Sakura mendengus pelan. "Hujannya belum akan berhenti, Sasuke-_kun_," lanjutnya dengan nada seperti memelas. Berharap pemuda itu mau menyambut payungnya—pulang bersama—sepayung berdua di tengah rintik-rintik hujan yang kian menggebu membasahi permukaannya.

"Hn . . . " Sasuke tidak kunjung memberi jawaban pasti ataupun sekedar berjalan satu langkah mendekati Sakura tepat di bawah payungnya.

Raut wajah Sakura kini berubah. Sedikit kecewa tentunya. Gadis itu berharap akan ada kenangan manis kali ini—di bawah naungan hujan yang turun. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Tidak pernah. Atau mungkin—

"Kuantar pulang."

—ada kejutan kecil nantinya.

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya ketika payung hijau itu sudah berpindah tangan. Dengan cuek, Sasuke berjalan begitu saja melewati Sakura dengan payung hijau milik gadis itu di tangannya. Sebelah tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Sakura masih terdiam tidak mengerti. _Emerald_nya terus memasati pemuda _stoic_ itu. Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu kembali menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan yang seolah mengintimidasi.

"Cepatlah, Sakura! Mau kuantar pulang tidak?"

Hei! Bukankah seharusnya Sakura yang mengantarnya pulang? Sebegitu tinggikah harga diri seorang Uchiha? Seperti yang diketahui, seorang Sasuke Uchiha memang berharga diri tinggi dan egois ,bukan?

Sakura bingung—tapi sedetik kemudian senyum sumringah mengembang dari sudut-sudut bibirnya. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Sasuke. Berada di bawah payung yang sama dengan mantan teman satu _team_nya itu. Berbagi payung berdua—di bawah naungan hujan—merangkai kenangan manis bersama. Kau dan dirinya.

.

.

Hening menyelimuti sepanjang keduanya menyusuri hujan. Sesekali Sakura mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke. Sementara pemuda itu tetap menatap lurus ke depan—sedikit pun tidak melirik ke si empunya payung.

"Sudah lama kita tidak pernah pulang bersama seperti ini ya, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Walaupun agak sedikit ragu dengan topik yang ia bicarakan.

"Hn . . . " Dan benar saja—seperti dugaan. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan satu kata khasnya.

"Aku sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, Sasuke-_kun_." Tangan mungil Sakura kini terjulur keluar dari payung itu. Membiarkan ujung-ujung jemarinya merasakan titik-titik air itu.

Sasuke diam sejenak. Memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Semua yang ada di masa lalu hanya kenangan. Kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya ataupun merindukan masa-masa itu. Semuanya tidak akan pernah sama lagi," jawab Sasuke lirih.

"Kau sudah kembali. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menghadap pemuda itu. Menatap _onyx_ kelam itu lekat-lekat dan tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke tahu tidak ada kebohongan dari sorot mata yang paling menghangatkan baginya itu. Yang ada hanya ketulusan—tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun. Sasuke bukannya tidak mau untuk tidak menyambut tangan yang sudah sejak lama terulur kepadanya. Tangan mungil dan hangat yang telah mengeluarkannya dari jurang kegelapan. Senyum lembut dan tulus yang telah membawanya kembali ke kehidupan semula.

Ia hanya takut. Takut gadis itu akan terluka lebih dari ini. Takut kembali kehilangan orang yang peling berharga beginya. Semua rasa takut dan cemas yang berkecamuk menjadi satu di dalam pikirannya.

Benar—kalau semuanya tidak akan lagi sama.

"Memikirkan apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Menetralisir pertentangan batin di dalam hatinya. Tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Rinai hujan kembali mengguyur semakin deras. Keduanya masih terpaku di tempat—belum beranjak. Hanya saling pandang dengan perasaan yang amat sulit untuk diartikan.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke menarik tangan gadis yang ada di depannya. Membuat gadis itu jatuh dalam pelukannya. Payung hijau yang menjadi naungan mereka pun ikut terjatuh ke tanah. Keduanya sama-sama larut dalam melodi hujan yang masih bersenandung lirih.

"Menikahlah denganku, Sakura . . . " lirihnya pelan—sangat pelan. Bahkan nyaris berbisik. Sehingga hanya keduanya yang dapat mendengar ucapan atau lebih tepatnya lamaran itu.

Di bawah rinai hujan—kembali menjadi saksi. Manisnya kisah cinta baru yang kembali bersemi. Di musim yang tidak akan pernah berganti.

_**Ketika hujan turun, kau dan aku bersama—kembali mengukir kenangan manis. Memulai segala sesuatu dari awal. Di bawah naungan yang sama. Kita—hanya kau dan aku.**_

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note :**

**Sebuah fict ala kadarnya yang dibuat untuk ikut meramaikan Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge. Fict ini pasti masih banya kekurangan disana-sini. Oleh karena itu berkenankah kalian semua memberi review ataupun concrit untuk fict ini? ^.^**

**Salam**

**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**


End file.
